Through a Nightmare Darkly
by DarkNightmare578
Summary: A beginning of a nightmare's daughter, and the end of a powerful reign of evil that has clouded the world.
1. A Nightmares Child

**I know that it is strange to place your handle name within a story, but the character did call for it being the daughter of a nightmare and a misguided angel. The characters name isn't my real name, and neither is the second one I have created for this story, so do not make false assumption. Since I don't wish to go into details.... I present to you Through a Nightmare Darkly. A suggestion for a better feeling of it is to play either Goin' Down by Three Days Grace or Monster by Skillet, either one should suffice.**

* * *

My eye closed..... now yet opening as the accursed dreams I had turned worse as I slept restlessly within the room near the hallowed halls of Ostrheinburg Castle while my mother and father took care of whatever business they had with the Dark Capital. I didn't enjoy this.... but I had no choice in the matter causing my unfortunate while they concluded their jobs. Hearing the screams of every victim every time they tortured them, or hearing my mother scream while my father had..... to put it simply, had relations with her. I opened my orange, red, and yellow orbs and sat up.... mother was the one doing it now marking the end of my restless sleep regardless of what my mind had said. A monstrous man..... and a misguided angel was my father and my mother the misguided one, yet I remained human like my mother instead of become the same monster my father is. Strange isn't it? The only person I find myself most likely to be able to connect with is that insane nobleman's daughter.... what was her name again? Oh right, it was Amy, poor girl ended up getting infected with my father's creation just like her own father. I hated being in this place.... and being a caged bird having to lock up her emotions tight in front of family just no matter how much I hated their disregard for how I felt, for all I know I'm only seen as fuel for my father cursed blade even if I have no say in it. I walked over to the vanity and removed the ponytail keeping my black streaked with red hair up, it was still straight as it was before I put the ponytail in. I then moved to straighten out my long night shirt before opening the door next. If they was finished with their murdering then its obvious I'd need to go into the throne room to speak with mother and father both, even if I hadn't gotten a single hour of sleep.

"Sorry about the noise, but it does take some getting use too doesn't it little darkling." said Tira smiling insanely. **(Just to inform you she's in her SCIV costume and Nightmare is in his human costume out of SCIII, minus the claw for now)** "You are expected to help us with this when your ready to.... I might actually suggest to master to train you."

Yes my mother still calls father her master.... she should be glad my father shares the same fondness for her especially since he could kill her with one stroke of a sword. Strangely enough, he shares I guess you could say he's somewhat fatherly even if he doesn't know anything about being a father.

"You want me to sing you a lullaby my sweet darkling?" asked Tira. "Your father was tired after our fun so it shouldn't be too bad, unless he comes back for more after relaxing."

"N-no thanks mother, I just wanted to see what happened that's all." I answered. "Father's insomnia started to rub off on me, its not like I could get back to sleep because I'd only be more tired afterward."

"We're leaving Ostrheinburg after tonight, so be a good little darkling and kill a few people for us." said Tira.

I sighed and nodded before walking back into my room, knowing my parent's enemies they'll most likely strike while their away. Which means I'd most likely have to help defend the castle, but if its one of the powerful ones mentioned I'm most likely am going to die against them. I would be glad that I was given a sword, but I couldn't because it belonged to somewhat I met after I snuck out of the castle to get a few things.... well mother and father knew already that might be why they killed him just to torment me more. I watched the sunrise from my caged room just to ignore everything for a moment, until someone was in front of the window tapping on it. Strange.... I don't recall meeting someone that I told to sneak in at sunrise. I slowly opened it up only to be pulled out by the man that's with the slender figure..... wait a minute, damn it, now I'm getting kidnapped by the insane nobleman.

"Put me down Sorel! I'm already caged here I don't want to be caged in your house as well!" I yelled.

I felt strange as he began escaping, like something inside of me wanted out, like it wanted to **kill him for what he's doing to me! The infernal nobleman needs to die for doing this to me!**

**"I said.... PUT ME DOWN!" **I yelled surprised that I had father's voice.

"Wait a minute who is your parents?" asked Sorel.

**"Who do you think? Who else talks like this and who else would serve him?"** I replied.

I noticed his eyes went bigger while his daughter's were already as wide as dinner plates from my outburst.... the bastard's not going to enjoy kidnapping me now because of father.

"We'll need to get out of here now then, we don't want Nightmare to come after us. This shall be my revenge for now unless I find something more suitable." answered Sorel.

_'Great....'_ I thought disdainfully.

**"He'll find out you know.... and then your going to wish you had put me down back in the town."** I said.

"As if, we'll be able to use you as a shield." he said.

**"You won't, even if your using me father would just kill me with you meaning your precious plan is nothing except for a waste of time."** I said.

He took off with me further into out of town while his daughter kept a look out for my own parent's, mother and father probably knew I was kidnapped because of the outburst I had. I was going to break free from this madman if it was the last thing I did, I'm not becoming his instrument in his revenge against my father.

"..... you hated it didn't you?" asked Amy. **(Their both in their SCIV costumes)**

"I've always hated my home.... they'd kill anyone I met and anyone I didn't meet they'd still kill them just to stop me from going out." I answered. "I even hated the fact that I couldn't sleep, my stupid dreams decided that if I ever went to sleep it would be restless."

"Do you hate them?" asked Amy.

"My parents? No, well I might have at some point, but I don't hate them I love them, why the questions about hatred?" I asked curiously.

"I was wondering that's all." she answered.

We was getting closer to another town.... Sorel is most likely planning on stopping here to rest before continuing with his daughter to his home. He walked right in there carrying me right over his shoulder which I gave up on trying to escape from, and his daughter right next to him. This is where I really wish that someone would get me away from him before I end up becoming an experiement to him.

"Excuse me sir, your not suppose to walk through town carrying that young woman on your shoulder." said the nobleman.

I caught a glimpse at what he looked like, the man that walked up to us looked handsome. He was dressed up in a black victorian shirt, black pants, a black victorian coat, and a pair of black shoes. I noticed the sharp and fine looking sword belted on his left side, if he's the one that suppose to rescue me then please let him live.

"I don't understand what your trying to say young man..... in fact I don't know how this is any of your business." he said.

"I was curious because the young woman doesn't seem too happy.... almost as if she's caging a certain part of her just to stop it from escaping." said the young man.

"She is hmm? I wonder.... why don't we test it here just to see if she'll unleash it given enough anger." said Sorel.

I was set down, but Sorel began attacking me, my face had a small slash mark on it as my multi colored orbs widened at his actions. I started running away only to have my part of my night shirt cut into along the arm, another fresh wound on me that caused me to continue running. My legs getting hit by the hilt of sword caused me to scream out in pain and curl up.

"Your not a nightmare's child, your nothing except a pathetic little girl who only claims it by birth!" he yelled.

More slashes onto my night shirt as pain kept on coursing, I wanted it to stop..... and more importantly **I wanted to kill him. Make him feel the pain I felt as I slowly tortured him for doing this to me of all people! Not a nightmare's daughter, I AM A NIGHTMARE'S DAUGHTER AND I ALWAYS WILL BE HIS DAUGHTER REGARDLESS OF WHAT HE SAYS!**

**"SHUT UP YOU WRETCHED CUR, I MIGHT NOT BE WHAT YOU EXPECTED JUST BECAUSE I WAS BORN HUMAN LIKE MY MOTHER, BUT I AM A NIGHTMARE'S DAUGHTER! I'M NOT JUST ANY CHILD OF HIS..... no.... I'M HIS DARKEST ONE, A DARK NIGHTMARE MORE DARKER THAN MY FATHER!"** I yelled my eyes glowing the three colors within them.

Sorel stopped before a look of fear crossed his features, a look that screamed that he was in trouble for what he had done.... I'd be happy to kill him after that.... wait that c-can't be my thoughts could it? I can't kill him, because of his daughter.... becoming an orphan again, Amy would probably try to kill me if I kill her father.

"So you are his daughter..... that's wonderful, with your blood I'll be able to spread the dark seed quicker!" said Sorel.

**"I'm not going to let you do that Sorel, just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't fight you."** I said standing up as the wounds healed.

He started paling whenever I said that.... better to scare them off if you can than to get into meaning less battles. Both father and daughter turned to run out of the small town, Amy stopped for a moment and stared at me with a smile almost as if thanking me for letting them live before running off to catch up to Sorel. As soon as they had left my anger was gone and replaced by tiredness as I fell onto my knees and fainted from exhaustion as I saw Vincent run over to me without a look geniune concern sprawled across his face, there wasn't any fear within his eyes either right before my eyes shut allowing me to sleep soundly for the first time since I was born.

"Your not a nightmare..... a nightmare wouldn't let people live, your kind hearted instead of murderous, you are human regardless of what you say Dark." said Vincent before beginning to carry me.

He walked away without noticing the birds surrounding them in the sky flying away to report back to their mistress.

* * *

**Not bad for my first attempt hmm? Please review to this, I would really like to continue writing this precious gem of a story.**


	2. A meeting of the Mind

**As I mentioned I do not own Soul Calibur that belongs to Namco of course, so far I'm trying to take it easy on the story since I rather not rush into it too quickly. Since I'd rather not get writers block and it takes time to get into a story... I don't want to go into further details here is chapter two.**

Another strange dream was running through my mind... as I feel through the darkness right into a cathedral where the sound of a feminine version of my father laughed as it appeared. I must be crazy if this is my dream... or is it real? I remember seeing the same person who looked like me with her eyes glowing the three colors of my own yet with the monstrous appearance of my father without his claw as she stood there with a smile that grew bigger every time my birthday thing represented everything my father is to me... vile and a monster with an unsatisfiable thirst for murder and blood, a thing I never wanted to become or ever think of becoming.

**"Well well well... if it isn't my human side, still think you can act human little darkling? There's no hope for your so called humanity to survive, you might as well accept your fate and surrender to me!" **it said licking its lips.

"Shut up! You'll never be allowed to leave as long as I stand you wretched monster!" I yelled.

**"Which won't be very long you little cur... I'll be sure you die here so I shall be able to leave this darkened place!"** it roared loudly.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I screamed.

It turned into an all out war as Dark charged at me, the murderous intent apparent in its eyes as it smashed me right through the wall and began to crush me right into the ground repeatedly. I could feel the precious air leaving my lungs as its hand tightened the grip around my throat as it crushed me further into the floor, I felt my world begin to blacken as the monster started laughing at my misfortune. I saw within it my mother and father smiling with her... smiling down right cruelly and laughing at my pain, wanting me to die. I was willing to let it happen until the moment my own legs kicked the beast right in the chin, I stood up and grabbed a hold of it by the throat, lifted it above my head, then with all my strength smashed the beast head first on the floor. I felt my tri-colored orbs glow dully as I started to attack the monster rising my fist and hitting repeatedly. A loud roar escaped my lips as I give one last punch with all my strength, as a sickening sound was heard from the monster's head being crushed in by the strike. I looked at the blood that soaked my bare knuckles as I sat there staring at the nightmarish beast's corpse. To be certain it was dead I used my mind to bring forth a blade, which I raised above my head and sliced the monster's own head off by the throat. I sighed in relief after crushing its skull in further after chopping it off in case the monster could regenerate.

"... maybe I shouldn't have done that, seems like overkill seeing that _thing_ is dead already." I muttered to myself.

Now it seems my worry is how to get out of this darkened place without reviving that monstrous entity so I don't have to repeat the process of destroying it all over again. My so called prison looked to just be my own mind, but since when is my mind filled with something as dark as this? I knew not of a Cathedral made exactly like it was inside of my mind... maybe it was the one place that felt comfortable to me, yeah that could be it after all. It doesn't matter to me seeing as how I wished desperately to get out of my own head before something happened to my body in the outside world at the moment, it was a pity that beast wouldn't tell me before hand how to get away from inside of here, although it most likely would have lied just to gain control over my body. So I figured that I can find out later and layed down on one of the pews after going back inside of the Cathedral, sleep didn't sound that bad anymore after that experience I had been through with that beastly looking woman over there who was currently without a head. I wasn't able to sleep though as I kept still, it was almost like that monstrous beast had came back and was fixing to attack me for round two, oh how wonderful, I always wanted to fight off a monster that happens to live inside my head twice in one day all the time... and yes I was being sarcastic about that because I really hate that creature and what it was thinking of doing to me of all people. What was wrong with just leaving someone alone long enough for them to be able to sleep without having to worry about anything at all for once here? Oh wait, everything about the damn thing! I just wish I wasn't Nightmare's daughter, maybe then my life would have been normal! But, I can't change that at all, I'll always be his daughter no matter how much I hate it, which is more than words can tell in my case.

**Short yes I know, but my minds going haywire right now and this is the only thing I could come up with at the moment seeing as how school is leaving me drained. Well review, if not I'll feed you to Dark.**


End file.
